Someone Like You
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: one-shot on Ben's feelings about Auugie and Annie. T due to paranoia.


**AN: Hey reader, or is it readers? No, it's singular. Why would you be in a group and reading this at the same time? I mean usually when you're with a group you're doing something together, not reading on the World Wide Web. You'd be spending the rest of the summer while it's still here! Jeez, I'm rambling again!**

**Thanks to everyone who read Wedding Guests and liked it, I really do appreciate all the nice reviews :) You guys rock.**

**This is a story about Ben's view on Annie and Auggie's relationship, you know, after they get together (which hopefully will happen soon). Hope that you, dear **_**reader**_** (singular) enjoy this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Auggie, Annie, Ben, or this song by Adele. Although I'm glad that I don't own him. He's too much of a tool for my liking. **

Someone Like You

_I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a bo<br>I heard  
>That your dreams came true.<em>

Ben Mercer sat in his car, with his binoculars, spying on none other than Annie Walker, the girl that he was in love with. She was with another man. Auggie, he thought was his name. They were sitting down on the couch and were watching a movie in the living room. They were close together, really close. Annie's head was on his shoulder and her arms around his abdomen. His arm was draped over her shoulder, pulling her. Towards him. She must have been explaining what was happening and commenting on the movie she was talking to him during the whole thing. He would laugh after she said something at times. He would kiss her in different places on her face, most being on her mouth (with remarkable aim for a blind man).

_I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.  
>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<br>That for me it isn't over_

__That should be him kissing her as they cuddled up to a movie, not that guy. He was blind, how could he possibly be able to know how beautiful she was? He had no right to hold her and kiss her and hug her and… just to be in the same room as her.

How could Annie stoop to someone so low as the blind when she could have a fit and _sighted _man like Ben, who could protect her? She should have taken up his offer to take some time off with him when they were in Mexico. He could take her anywhere she wanted to go. They could go to China and see the Great Wall, or go to Scotland and see Stonehenge… he could take her anywhere she wants to go. Can Auggie do that? No he can't. Auggie couldn't share the experience with her like Ben could. Hell, he couldn't even experience _Annie _like Ben could.

_Never mind  
>I'll find someone like you<br>I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>

The movie ended and the couple in the house got up off the couch. Annie started to stretch but her actions were deemed incomplete when Auggie wrapped his arms around her and leaned in closer. And closer. He stopped when his mouth was close to her ear. He said something that made Annie laugh. He then moved back and kissed her. When the kissed ended, she smiled a smile that was pure Annie. She looked happy and content as she lifted her head up for another kiss.

Ben felt jealous that he wasn't the one putting that smile on her face like her did so long ago.

But there was nothing that he could do. She could have left with him, but she decided to stay. If she went with him, he probably would have left her. Again. For the third time since they had met. Hew felt terrible for those times that he had abandoned her.

He had to let her go. He might find someone like her… probably not though. Nobody was like Annie. He just hoped that Annie would never forget him, just like he will never forget her.

**AN: Ahhh, and another one bites the dust! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to stop by: Review this story (I promise I'll reply back… unless your anonymous or aren't signed in) or PM me. Either one works. I'm really flexible (not really but, my time is :)**


End file.
